


take me down to your paradise city

by unbrokengibberish



Series: these lonely woods ain't so lonely [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, rural au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘S fucking hot outside,” Ian said, pushing his sweat soaked hair back with his hand. He saw Mickey’s eyes follow the movement before tracing down the length of his body. He hummed in agreement. “Was thinking about heading down to the creek. You know, go for a swim?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me down to your paradise city

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the previous one, right after they've first started hooking up. Enjoy.

Ian pushed his way through the tall grass, climbing through the broken barbed wire fence that bordered the Milkovich property. The sun was already beating down on his neck at ten o’clock in the morning and he wanted to see if Mickey was up to go to the creek; he personally needed a break. 

On the edge of the Milkoviches property sat an old run down barn (well, it was more a shack) that held all the fourwheelers and bikes. As Ian pushed his way through the field, he heard tinkering noises coming from the barn and veered his path in that direction. 

The barn door was hanging open as Ian approached, so he edged his way closer quietly as not to alert whoever was in there of his presence. When he made his way to the door, he saw the unmistakeable back of Mickey, and he exhaled gently, but not enough to make any noise. He leaned against the barn, arms folded over his chest. 

Mickey wore a tight white tank top that Ian knew was covered in grease stains as he worked on the quad in front of him. The way Mickey’s arms flexed as he tinkered with the fourwheeler had Ian mesmerized. 

A bird flew through the barn and Mickey screeched, causing Ian to double over laughing, which only caused Mickey to scream again as he was alerted of Ian’s presence. 

“Fuck you,” Mickey hissed at Ian as he tried to slow his heartbeat down, turning in Ian’s direction. “Fucking stalker. How long you been standing there?” 

Ian, wiping his eyes, stood up straighter. “I’m not a stalker. I’ve only been here like three minutes.” 

Mickey made a noise that sounded a hell of a lot like he didn’t believe Ian, but Ian ignored it. 

“‘S fucking hot outside,” Ian said, pushing his sweat soaked hair back with his hand. He saw Mickey’s eyes follow the movement before tracing down the length of his body. He hummed in agreement. “Was thinking about heading down to the creek. You know, go for a swim?” 

Mickey’s eyes snapped up to meet Ian’s and they were already blown wide with lust. He blinked quickly, attempting to calm down. 

“I gotta finish this or the old man’s not gonna be happy,” Mickey said, a little darkly as he turned back to his work. 

“You want some help?” Ian asked, knowing that his offer would be scoffed at--he knew next to nothing about motors--but wanting to at least pretend. 

“You wanna hand me that?” Mickey asked, pointing to a tool that Ian knew fuck all about off to the side. 

Ian dutifully handed the item to Mickey and watched as Mickey continued to work, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Ian found it endearing. 

Ian grew bored watched Mickey work after about five minutes. 

“Mick, let me do something?” he begged for the fifth time. 

“You’re just gonna break it more and then I’m gonna fucking pay for that. You can’t just sit like a good boy and shut the fuck up until I’m done?” Mickey bit out a little harshly. Ian recoiled. 

“What’s up?” Ian asked. Mickey was normally a grump, but Ian’s presence usually made him pleasant to be around. Ian felt like waves of rage were flowing from Mickey’s body. 

“Nothing,” Mickey replied, not looking at Ian, his voice softer this time. He continued playing around with the motor in front of him. 

“Mick….” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. I’m almost done here. Give me a few and I’ll meet you up at the house.” 

Ian hesitated. 

“Terry ain’t there.” 

Ian nodded and silently left the barn, knowing when to give Mickey his space. He made his way up to the crumbling Milkovich mobile home and pushed his way through the torn screen door. He surveyed the area, hearing loud music coming from Mandy’s room and headed that way. 

Knocking on the door, he heard Mandy yell out for him to come in. 

“Hey,” he said, leaning against the door. 

Mandy was spread out on her floor in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of small black shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but stray pieces stuck to her head. Her eyes roamed over Ian’s body, but the rest of her stayed put. 

“‘S fucking hot,” she mumbled, closing her eyes and spraying herself with a spray bottle. 

“That’s what I said,” Ian laughed, as he sat by her feet with his back leaning against her bedframe. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for Mick to finish up. We’re gonna go down to the creek,” Ian replied, trying to sound casual. “You wanna come?” 

“And watch you and my brother eye fuck? No thanks.” 

Ian choked on the thick air a little. “What?” 

“Oh drop the act. I know y’all are fucking. It’s cool, whatever. Just don’t let my dad find out,” Mandy replied, waving him off. 

“How long have you known?” 

“Few months. Mickey’s been way too fucking happy lately. Then I heard you moan his name when you fell asleep watching that movie the other night,” Mandy said, smirking up at him. 

“You’re not mad?” Ian asked, treading carefully.

“No. I was a bit pissed at first that y’all didn’t tell me, but I understand. I mean look at where we live.” She said it all so matter-of-factly that Ian had to resist throwing himself on top of her and smuggling her with a hug. She really was a great friend. 

The screen door slammed shut and Mickey’s heavy footfalls sounded through the compact home. 

“IAN!” he yelled out. 

“COMIN’” Ian yelled back. “I gotta go. Movie night tomorrow?” Ian asked Mandy as he stood up from the floor. She nodded and Ian headed out of her room. 

Mickey stood in the hall and watched Ian come out of Mandy’s room. Ian looked Mickey over. His tank top was sweat soaked and his jeans had grease stains, but what threw Ian off was the bruise blossoming on the curve of Mickey’s jaw. 

Ian practically lunged at Mickey, but slowed down as he stood directly in front of him. Mickey looked down at the ground, biting the corner of his lip as Ian brought his long fingers up to Mickey’s face. He gently touched Mickey’s jaw. Mickey didn’t flinch, which was a good sign. 

“What happened?” Ian whispered, afraid if he spoke too loudly the air between them would break. 

“He was high. I was in his way.” Mickey spoke as if this was just how life had to be, and Ian wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and take him away from this place. He’d also like to kiss him. 

Mickey looked up at him, blue eyes dark and guarded, and Ian thought how easy it would be to close the last few inches between them, taste the lips he’d been craving for months. His eyes flicked down to those lips, so full and tempting, and then back up to Mickey’s eyes. He saw Mickey’s eyes bounce up from his own lips and smirked a bit. 

“You wanna go swim?” Ian asked, voice huskier than he meant for it to be. 

Mickey could only nod in response. 

They took two quads, Ian following Mickey close behind, and made their way to the creek. The creek was down in the woods, shaded by large trees, and at one end there was a swimming hole. 

Ian parked next to Mickey, took off his helmet, stripped out of his clothes, and ran naked into the creek. The cold water immediately refreshed him, cleansing away the sweat that had been gathering all day. He dunk his head beneath the surface, and plunged back out of the water dramatically, looking toward Mickey. 

Mickey stood on the edge of the water, tank top halfway off, staring at Ian, eyebrows raised. Ian smirked in his direction and shifted so that he was floating on his back, arms crossed behind his head, in a revealing position. 

Mickey stumbled as he stepped out of his own clothes, before gingerly walking into the water, shivering as the cold overtook him. 

Ian stood up, feet brushing against the rocky bottom, and waited in the middle of the pool as Mickey came closer. When Mickey was about halfway to him, he splashed a wave of water at Mickey, effectively soaking his face. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Mickey muttered, diving to attack Ian into the water. 

They swam around, grabbing onto skin and dunking each other into the cool water, laughing and feeling free, in their own personal foreplay. Ian was half hard from the first touch. 

When Ian was almost out of breath, he resurfaced from the water, panting and holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Fuck,” he panted. “I give up.” He was laughing, smiling at the look of pure delight on Mickey’s face. 

“You sure,” Mickey asked, lunging at him. 

Ian caught his wrist and pulled him close. His hand slipped low on Mickey’s back as he dragged the other boy into him, holding onto him by the wrist with one arm and squeezing his ass with the other. He slowly let go of Mickey’s wrist trailing his hand over Mickey’s arm and settling it on Mickey’s back, dragging him closer. Their bare chests rubbed against each other. Mickey held onto Ian’s shoulders, as Ian pushed him back in the water, until Mickey’s back brushed up against the rock wall of the swimming hole. 

Mickey’s eyes were blown wide. Ian shifted his hand, drawing his fingers down and over Mickey’s thigh, before hooking his hand under the pliant flesh and wrapping the leg around his own waist. Their bare cocks dragged together, causing both of them to gasp. 

Mickey tightened his leg around Ian’s waist as he pushed up against Ian with more pressure. Ian’s feet touched the bottom of the swimming hole, and his hands pushed on the rock on either side of Mickey as Mickey brought his other leg to wrap around Ian’s waist, keeping his hands firmly on Ian’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed out, the feeling of Ian rubbing against him almost too much. 

Ian moaned into the air between their faces, resting his forehead against Mickey’s as he looked down, watching their bare cocks grinding against each other in the water. The cold of the water had them both shivering but the heat between them kept them warm. 

Ian raised his eyes to Mickey’s mouth, watching as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. Ian wanted nothing more than to be the one doing the biting and the sucking. His own tongue dragged over his own lip slowly, craving the taste of Mickey. 

As the heat in his body grew with the constant grinding of Mickey against him, Ian removed his hands from the rock, grabbing onto Mickey’s hips and pulling him in tighter. He stepped closer to the rock, Mickey’s body supported by both Ian and the rock, and ground down hard on him. 

Mickey gasped, pressing his forehead more firmly against Ian’s as he closed his eyes, and his lips were less than a whisper away. 

“Don’t stop,” he breathed between them, his lips almost touching Ian’s as he spoke. 

Ian couldn’t stop himself if he tried, as his lips brushed lightly over Mickey’s, causing the breath to escape his body. He thrusted hard against Mickey as he finally tasted him. 

Mickey’s hands shot up to Ian’s head, fisting into the hair, and he paused, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull Ian closer or push him away. Ian’s lips barely rested against Mickey’s, a tiny taste of a real kiss as they panted into each other’s mouths. Mickey’s legs tightened around Ian’s waist as he pushed his body further against Ian’s and his instinct won out. 

He tilted his head, pulling tightly at Ian’s hair, and they were kissing. Really kissing. Mickey’s lips worked against Ian’s in a way that had Ian’s knees buckling. He steady one hand against the rock behind Mickey’s back as his other squeezed Mickey’s hip tighter. Their rhythm slipped as they tasted each other for the first time. 

The kiss was soft at first, almost chaste, but as their thrusts became heavy again so did the kissing. Ian caught Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth, and biting it gently, before dragging his tongue along the seam. He pushed his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, and nearly passed out when Mickey’s tongue met his. 

Ian felt like he was being consumed as Mickey’s tongue worked against his. The heat in his spine started to build as his cock dragged over Mickey’s again and again as their tongues worked together. He released the wall, his hand gripping Mickey’s hip while the other one went to the back of Mickey’s neck to hold him in place. 

They rubbed together a few more times, both panting into each other’s mouths, neither wanted to stop kissing now that they’d started. They held onto each other tighter as their orgasms took over them, mouths still firmly attached to each other. 

Mickey broke away first, burying his face in Ian’s neck to catch his breath. Ian pushed Mickey firmly against the rock behind them, holding him as close as possible, as his own breathing returned to normal. 

Ian’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. He tensed a little, holding Mickey, waiting for him to freak out and run away. 

Mickey pulled back as much as he could, still holding onto Ian, and looked him dead in the eye. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, causing Ian to laugh as he rested their foreheads together again. Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead, then his eyebrows, down his nose, to the bruise on his jaw. “This don’t mean we’re boyfriends,” Mickey assured Ian. 

“Mmhhmmm,” Ian hummed against Mickey’s skin, as he kissed his neck. Mickey tugged on Ian’s hair, bringing him back to his mouth and pressing a firm kiss against his lips. “You okay?” Ian asked. 

“Can we just stay here a little longer?” Mickey whispered, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck. 

“We can stay here as long as you want, Mick,” Ian replied, before kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @ [unbrokengibberish](http://unbrokengibberish.tumblr.com)


End file.
